This invention relates to a pace measuring device for measuring a moving time (pace) per a unit distance.
In the marathon and like races, there has heretofore been used a pace measuring device for measuring the moving time (pace) per a unit distance.
For example, there has been used a pace measuring device according to which the time measured by the user of the pace measuring device is divided by a distance of running that has been set in advance thereby to calculate and display the time per a unit distance (e.g., one kilometer or one mile).
The user may participate in the marathon race while mounting the pace measuring device on his body to measure and learn his own pace.
By using the above conventional pace measuring device, however, it is possible to record the pace but there is no means for comparing the newly measured pace with the pace that has been measured. Therefore, the user himself must compare the pace of this time with the pace of the previous time, requiring a very cumbersome operation.
In measuring the pace while running, further, the pace of the previous time cannot be viewed and cannot be compared with the pace data being measured unless the switch provided in the pace measuring device is manipulated.
In comparing the pace data, further, the data are simply displayed, from which, however, the user is unable to recognize at a glance whether the pace is fast or slow.